An Amuto Love Story
by Jo-Tan Uzumaki
Summary: Amu and the gang go to Seiyo Academy. When Ikuto returns, Amu starts to having feelings for him. Will they get together? Or will they go their separate ways again? Sucky summary I know, but this is the first summary I every did so yeah. ::sweatdrop::
1. Ikuto returns

Me: Hello! Welcome to my first story here on fanfiction ~nya!

Ikuto: In case you didn't know by now, this is an Amuto story.

Amu: Enjoy! And JoTan **does not **own Shugo Chara or the characters in this story.

* * *

"I'm gonna be late!" I said as I scrambled to my motorcycle. Fumbling with the key I finally got it in and started it. Speeding out of the garage, I run into a trash can but kept going.

"Amu-chii! Where have you been?" My best friend Yaya asked me. "Nikaido-sensei will be upset if we're late again!"

"Sorry. I had to watch Ami while my parents were at a dinner party. I for-" I was cut off by the school bell, signaling that Seiyo High school just started.

My other best friend Utau grabbed my arm and literally dragged me to our class.

"Himamori-san! I thought I heard you!" Nikaidou-sensei said as I was dragged to my seat by Utau and Yaya. "Now then," sensei started to pass out papers "Today we will GAH!" Everyone laughed as Nikaidou-sensei tripped over his own two feet. He frantically scrambled for the paper. Once he got the last one, Nikaidou-sensei started handing out the papers again. "Like I was saying, today we will study for the math test for Friday."

"Finally lunch!" I stretched my arms as I walked to the cafeteria. Once there, I realized I wasn't hungry so I just got a gatorade. Utau had gotten a salad and water to drink, and Yaya had gotten anything and everything sweet. I took a swig from my gatorade and someone hugged me from behind.

"Hello Amu-chan" Tadase, my boyfriend, said as he kissed my cheek. "You aren't hungry?" he asked as he started eating his pizza.

"Nope not really. Why?" Before he could reply a blue headed male sat across of me. No one knew who he was so we just stared at him as he ate his tuna fish sandwich.

"Ahem, who are you?" Tadase asked, obviously annoyed.

"Do you really not remember me? Kiddy king." We realized with a shock that it was Ikuto! The last time we saw him, he was 12 and was boarding a plane to Arizona.

"Ikuto! When did you get here in California?" Utau, Ikuto's sister, asked. Utau stayed with me because she was to stubborn to go.

"I think I'll keep that a mystery for now." Ikuto said in-between bites. After that we all just talked about random things like why the school keeps changing the school colors every year and the possibility of painting the whole school pink.

The bell rang and we all went our separate ways; Yaya and I went to our 10th grade art class, Utau to her english class, and Tadase and Ikuto went to P.E.

Walking into class, I sit next to my art partner, Miki. "Hi Miki." I greeted her. She nodded, bent over her sketch pad. Miki wore a white and blue long sleeved shirt and had her blue hair held away from her face with small blue spade shaped hair clips.

"Class, today we're gonna do abstracts! Get a blank piece of paper, pencil, and anything else you didn't get out yet." My over energetic teacher said in a sing-song voice. With a sigh, I gathered my art supplies. Miki had already finished half of her abstract, not surprisingly, I noticed. I sighed again and sketch my abstract on the paper.

"What happened to my bike!" I stare at my trashed motorcycle. Just then a gang of boys ran up to me.

"This was _your_ bike?" The tallest one asked. I took him to be the leader.

"Yeah, why? You did this to my motorcycle?" I asked in my "cool and spicy" tone. At this they shook their guilty heads and walked away.

"Those stuck up little..." Utau said. She was obviously ready to chase after them so Yaya and Rima, a new friend of mine, had to hold her back while I called my insurance company.

"Hello? This is Amu Hinamori. My motorcycle is..." I stopped because the line went dead. "Hello? Anyone there? Hello?" I shut my cell phone. 'Geez that insurance company sucks' I thought as I called my mom. "Mom? Can you come pick me up? Something happened to my bike."

"Of course sweetie! Just wait a few minutes okay? I just picked Ami up from the elementary school." She said. In the background I heard a girly laugh. Probably Ami.

"Okay mom. See you soon." I hung up and sat on the sidewalk with Utau and Rima.

"I got to go now guys. Bye!" Yaya said as her dad's car came into view.

"So what happened to your motorcycle Amu?" My mom asked as she drove our of the school parking lot. A tow truck was following us with my motorcycle.

"Well, I don't really know." I said as I watched the tow truck through my rear view mirror. "When I finished school, I saw it like that. A gang asked me if it was mine and when I said it was, they seemed to feel guilty about something." I told her.

"Then they probably did that. But why didn't you call the insurance company?" She asked as we turned a corner.

"I did but as soon as I said my name they hung up." I said bluntly. "Now that I think about it, they did the same thing to dad when his car door had a dent in it right?" I asked my mom. When she didn't reply, I started looking through my missed calls from the day. Most of them were from my dad. I started to delete them all when my phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hi, Amu." Ikuto said.

"Ikuto? How'd you get my number?" I asked him.

"I have my sources." He said. I pictured him smirking in my head as he said that. "I was wondering Amu. Do you want to go for ice-cream tomorrow?" He asked.

"Um sure I guess. Is anyone else coming?"

"Just my sister. Why you scare I might do something if no one was there?" He asked.

I blushed at this and said "No. Just asking. See you then?"

"Seeya." He hung up. I sighed and closed my phone.

**The next day at Baskin Robins**

"Hi Utau! Hey Ikuto." I said as I walked into the ice-cream shop. It smelled sweet and was freezing.

"AMU!" Utau ran at me and squeezed me. Ikuto just waved at me.

"U-Utau. Can't. Breath." I said in a strangled voice. She let go and went to go look at the ice-cream. I walked up to the cashier and said "I'll have a strawberry ice-cream sugar cone and a chocolate 2 scoop ice-cream bowl." I told him. He gave me the ice-cream and I payed him. "Here's yours. You still love chocolate ice-cream right?" I asked as I gave him the chocolate ice-cream. He just nodded and started eating the frozen treat.

Utau had a bubble gum flavored ice-cream cone. While we ate we talked about random stuff. Half the time Ikuto just smirked at me. Utau had to use the bathroom so she left the table. "Amu." Ikuto said.

"hm?" I relied as I licked my ice-cream.

"You remembered after all these years, that I liked chocolate?" He said, looking at me with his midnight blue eyes. I saw longing in them but ignored it.

"Of course I did. We were best friends. Its my job as a best friend to memorize these kind of things." I said. He looked into my eyes and gently touched my hand which was on the table. My heart pounded in my ears and I blushed 10 shades of red.

"Back. Woah whats goin' on here?" Utau said. Ikuto pulled his hand away and looked out the window. I could have sworn he was blushing slightly.

"N-nothing Utau." I said, blushing even more. I finished my ice-cream cone and we went outside. Ikuto grabbed my hand and squeezed it, then let go. 'What is this feeling? Am I falling for Ikuto?' I thought as my heart raced again.

* * *

Me: So, hope you liked it!

Tadase: How come I was hardly in it JoTan?

Me: I don't know. I just write what I think should happen. Besides, it's Amuto after all.

Ikuto and Amu: Review and Recommend please!


	2. Who do I really love?

Me: JoTan here! I just want to say sorry about the chapters being so short ~nya!

Amu: She doesn't have lots of free time these days.

Me: HSA (Hawaii State Assessment or something) is going on and my parents are having me do school work almost 24/7 so I can get good grades on it.

Ikuto: JoTan doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of the characters in it.

* * *

xXone week after Ikuto returnsXx((yeah I'm being lazy ~nya big deal))

Walking to school insurance company won't cover the damage done to my motorcycle, and both my parents leave for work early. "Man this is gonna take forever!" I complain as I turn a corner. Just then a girl bumped into me from behind.

"Sorry!" A pink-ette says.

"Its okay." I tell her. "Hey are you by any chance Ran? The captain of the dance squad?" I ask.

"Yep! Nice to meet you! I got to go now so bye!" Ran raced toward the school. I ended up running as well because it was almost time for school to start.

xXLunch breakXx

I grab a bowl of fruit salad and a bottle of water from the cafeteria and search for a empty table to sit at with my friends. "Amu-chii how about over there next to Ikuto?" Yaya suggested, pointing to a table under a tree. I shook my head no, trying to avoid Ikuto. I start walking to a different table when Kuukai and Nagehiko grab my arms, pick me up and sit me down on the exact table I was trying to stay clear of.

"Hello Amu-chan." Tadase-kun kisses my cheek before sitting down next to me. There was an uncomfortable silence at the table as everyone ate their lunch. I slowly got up with Rima, Yaya, and Utau following me. We dumped our trash and headed toward math class when Ikuto grabbed my arm. My heart pounding in my ears, I turn around. Ikuto's face centimeters from mine. I blush crimson and he smiles. Not smirks, but smiles. He kisses my cheek just as Tadase came into sight of us.

"IKUTO!" Tadase yelled, charging at him, fury in his eyes. Ikuto let go of my arm and turned to Tadase. His smile turned to a smirk as he dodged every single punch and kick aimed at him by Tadase. Nikaidou-sensei came out of the class room. Ikuto got punched on the nose by Tadase and it started bleeding. Tadase was about to hit Ikuto again when Nikaidou-sensei grabbed his his fist with one hand and helped Ikuto up with the other.

"My my Tadase you shouldn't be starting a fight. And against someone who doesn't want to hurt you. Well here comes the principle." Nikaidou-sensei let go of Tadase's fist and stepped to the side. Principle Carl (I made him up ~nya! w) came into view and observed Ikuto's bloody nose and Tadase's unharmed body. He took out a small book and wrote something on a paper. He ripped it off and gave Nikaidou-sensei the paper.

"Ikuto, Tadase, and Amu come with me." the principle said. 'Why me too? I didn't do anything!' I thought as I walked behind Ikuto and Tadase.

xXIn the principle's officeXx

"Now would you like to tell me your side of the story Tadase?" Carl asked with a pen and piece of paper out.

Tadase glanced at Ikuto and me before saying "Ikuto kissed my girlfriend, so I got mad." Was all he said.

Carl wrote this down and looked at Ikuto. "What do you have to say Ikuto?"

Ikuto smirked and said "All I did was kiss Amu on the cheek and k-Tadase came charging at me. He punched my nose then you came." He said, wiping his bloody nose with a tissue. Carl then turned to me. I gulped. He didn't have to ask what my story was since I already new what he was gonna say.

"Well, after lunch I headed for math class. Ikuto grabbed my arm and when I turned around," I started blushing ," He kissed my cheek. Tadase-kun came out of nowhere and started aiming kicks and punches at Ikuto. When tadase-kun hit Ikuto's nose, Nikaidou-sensei stopped the fight, then you came." I said. I felt guilty for ratting my boyfriend out but if I lied it would have been obvious. Carl nodded and took out a bunch of *gulp* detention slips. he wrote something on one of them and gave it to Tadase.

"That is all." Carl said. Tadase opened his mouth like he was about to say something, but closed it again. We walk out of the office and Tadase looks at me with sorrowful eyes. He turns and runs to his class. Ikuto grabbed my hand and we walked to math together. Before we go into the classroom, Ikuto stops me and kisses me on my lips gently. I go limp and hug him. He breaks the kiss and we walk in the class. Why was everyone staring at us?

"Himamori-san and Tsukiyomi-san please take your seats." Nikaidou-sensei said to us. We sat in our desks and the class started. Whispers were heard from the back of the class about the fight for "Amu's heart". I blushed and focused on the math text book.

xXAfter SchoolXx

"Amu-chii! Hey Amu-chii!" Yaya was poking my arm. I blinked and looked at her. "Are you going to the party?" She asked.

"What party?" I asked.

"The spring break party at Rima's house!" Utau said. I looked at them blankly.

"When is it?" I asked.

"The first day of spring break of course!" Yaya told me. She looked excited. "There's going to be games, food, and dances!"

"I don't know. I might have to babysit Ami."

"Aw come on Amu." Ikuto said, making all of us jump. Kuukai sat next to Utau and kissed her on the cheek. It seemed that all the boys were coming now.

"Hey where's Tadase?" Rima asked. Ikuto and I looked at each other for a bit, and just sat in the parking lot in silence. "Hey answer me." Rima said to us, looking from me to Ikuto with an expectant look on her face.

"He got detention for the fight. Haven't seen him since." I said, looking down so my bangs covered most of my face. Yaya hugged me.

"No crying Amu. That's Yaya's job." She said. I nodded and looked at everyone. Just then my mom pulled into the parking lot. I waved to everyone as I ran to the car.

"How was school sweetie?" mom asked when i got in.

"I don't wanna talk about it." I told her, looking out the window.

"Alright." She said.

"Hey can I go to a party at Rima's house? Its on the first day of spring break." I asked, hoping she would agree.

"If you watch Ami the next day." She said. I nodded yes, and listened to the song playing on the radio.

xXAt Amu's HouseXx

"Amu your boyfriend is here!" My mom called to me from downstairs.

"Okay! Send him up!" I yelled down the stairs. Tadase came up the stairs, looking at his feet the whole time. We walk into my bedroom and sit on my bed.

"Amu. About the incident with Ikuto. I-"

"Your sorry. Is that what your going to say? I forgive you Tadase." I said.

"Amu. You seem to have grown to close to Ikuto for my comfort. Please stop hanging out with him." He said.

"Why? Are you jealous? Because I happen to like hanging with someone I haven't seen since elementary." I told him, furious that he was telling me what to do.

"If you don't stop seeing him, I'll-"

"You'll what? Break up with me? Just because we're dating doesn't mean you can tell me what to do!" I yelled at him. He stares at me in surprise. That surprise quickly turns to fury as he stands up.

"We're th-"

"No! It is I who will break up with you! I'm tired of you telling me what to do and what not to! Your commanding, over protective, selfish, and so full of yourself!" I yelled at him. "Get out of my room Tadase!" I pointed at the door. Tadase stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

I grab my cell phone and call Yaya, Utau, and Rima. None of the pick up though, so I just tell them that I broke up with Tadase. I close my cell, and go to my desk. "Meh this homework is gonna take forever!" I complain as I start my spanish homework.

* * *

Me: So how was it ~nya?

Ikuto: nice I guess.

Tadase: Why JoTan why? Why did you have me and Amu

Me: Correction, Amu and I

Tadase: Why did you have Amu and I break up?

Amu: Because this is Amuto Tadase-kun. I'm sorry.

Me: Sorry this so short ~nya!

Tadase, Amu, and Ikuto: Why do you always say ~nya?


	3. The dance squad

Me: Sorry it took so long for this one to come out ~nya.  
Amu: Her laptop wasn't working for a few days.  
Me: AND NOW ITS FINALLY FIXED ~NYA!  
Ikuto: Hurry up I'm getting bored.  
*All*: ENJOY THE STORY!*me*~nya!

* * *

Walking to my first class, I notice a rainbow colored piece of paper on the billboard.

It read: Attention! Thedance squad will be having try-outs today after school!  
Place: Auditorium.  
Time: 3:00pm to whatever time we stop! Hope you can come!  
~The dance squad members!

"I think I might try out." I say to myself. "I enjoy dancing after all." I walk away from the billboard to my class, thinking of a good song to dance to.

XD XD XD XD XD XD

"Today we are going to make Chocolate cream pie! Please look at the ingredients listed at your table. Begin cooking in 15 minutes!" I'm in cooking class incase you're wondering. My partner Su was a girly-girl. She was wearing her usual green dress with puffy sleeves and frills along the hem of the dress. She has a sewed in apron and had a green headband in her hair.

"I'll get the ingredients, you get the measuring cups, okay Amu?" Su said as she skipped over to where the ingredients were. I walked over to the self and grabbed an assortment of measuring cups. "Here you stir this while I add the ingredients okay?" She gave me a bowl filled with flour and eggs. I nodded and we started making the pie.

XD XD XD XD XD XD

"Wow it looks delicious!" I exclaimed as Su took the pie out of the fridge.

"Here you have it. I can make one for myself at home." Su gave me the chocolate pie to me and smiled. "You could give it to a special someone if you wish." she winked at me and glanced at Ikuto, which was at the doorway of the classroom watching me. I blush and nod a thanks to her.

"Yo, Amu." Ikuto waved at me as I came closer.

"Hi. Want to join me for lunch today?" I asked him. Not like he would refuse I thought. He smirked as he nodded and walked behind me towards the cafeteria.

xXCafeteriaXx

I grabbed a bottle of orange flavored gatorade and walked over to where everyone was sitting. "Hi guys! I'm planning on joining the dance squad." I announce proudly. Every single one of my friends are on the dance squad.

"Thats great! But don't expect to get in just because your our friend." Utau said in between bites of her pizza slice. Everyone, except Ikuto of course, gave me advice on how to wow the captain. When they stopped talking, I gave Ikuto the chocolate pie.

"H-here." Man I stuttered! Not good. Anyone that knows me knows that when I stutter, I'm nervous. I gave him the pie and as he took it, his mouth curved into a smirk.

"Thank you, Amu." Ikuto said. He opened the container and cut several slices into it. "Here." Ikuto gave me a slice, then everyone else. We all told him thanks and started eating.

xXAuditorium after SchoolXx

I ran into the auditorium after school. The auditions had already started and I still didn't know what song to use. I took my ipod out of a pocket in my backpack and looked at my playlist. A girl named Saaya Yamabuki, the most popular and rudest girl in Seiyo High School. Of course, her little click was with her. I sighed, remembering how much she tried to take Tadase when I was dating him. No Amu! You aren't dating him anymore! I mentally slapped myself. After many performances, the only thing between me and the stage was Saaya. I looked back at my ipod, thinking of a song with a good beat. While doing this, Saaya was dancing.

"Amu Hinamori! Please step onto the stage." The dance squad captain Ran said to me. I nodded and walked up the steps and onto the small stage. "Here, I don't really have a song picked out so put it on shuffle." I threw my ipod at Pepe, Yaya's twin sister((I made them twins, yes.)), and she put it into the ihome. She pressed the shuffle button and a song came on.

**Meet me half way  
The Black Eyed Peas**

Uuh, I can't go any further then this  
Uuh, I want you so badly  
It's my biggest wish

The music seemed to flow through me, making my body dance. Everyone started cheering. I wonder why?

Whoa, I spent my time just  
Thinkin' thinkin' thinkin'  
'Bout you  
Every single day, yes, I'm  
Really missin' missin' you  
And all those things we  
Used to, used to, used to  
Used to do

Hey girl, wuz up  
It used to, used to be just  
me and you

My body seemed in to dance sync with the song, almost as if the song was following my body, not my body following the song.

I spent my time just  
Thinkin' thinkin' thinkin'  
'Bout you

Every single day, yes  
I'm missin' missin' missin' you

And all those things we  
Used to used to used, used to do  
Hey girl, wuz up  
Girl, wuz up, girl wuz up  
Wuz up, wuz up, wuz up

Everyone cheering my name, jumping up and down, acting as though I was The Black Eyed Peas them self.

Can you meet me half way  
Right at the borderline is where  
I'm gonna wait, for you

I'll be lookin' out, night and day  
Took my heart to the limit  
And this is where I'll stay

Uuuuh, uuuuh  
I can't go any further then this  
Uuuuh, uuuuh  
I want you so badly  
It's my only wish

Girl, I travel 'round the  
World and even sail  
The seven seas  
Across the universe  
I go to other galaxies

Just tell me where you go  
Just tell me where you want  
To meet  
I navigate myself, myself to  
Take me where you'll be

The crowd going nuts, I glance at the dance squad every once in a while, seeing the smiling faces as I dance.

'Cause girl I want  
I, I, I want you right now  
I travel uptown-town  
I travel downtown

Wanna have you  
Around-'round like  
every single day  
I love you all way, way

Can you meet me half way  
(I'll meet you half way)  
Right at the borderline  
That's where I'm gonna wait  
For you

I'll be lookin' out  
Night and day  
Took my heart to the limit  
And this is where I'll stay

Uuuuh, uuuuh  
I can't go any further than this  
Uuuuh, uuuuh  
I want you so badly  
Its my only wish

Uuuuh, uuuuh  
I can't go any further than this  
Uuuuh, uuuuh  
I want you so badly  
It's my only wish

Let's walk the bridge  
To the other side  
Just you and I(Just you and I)  
I will fly, fly the sky  
For you and I(For you and I)

I will try, until I die  
For you and I *x 6*

Can you meet me half way *x 4*  
Meet me half way  
Right at the borderline  
That's where I'm gonna wait  
For you

Getting slightly breathless from the excitement, I slow my dancing to match the beat.

I'll be looking out  
Night and day  
Took my heart to the limit  
And this is where I'll stay

Uuuuh, uuuuh  
I can't go any further than this  
Uuuuh, uuuuh  
I want you so bad it's my only wish  
*x2*

I stop dancing, panting as the song finished. The auditorium explodes with screams and clapping. Smiling warily, I walk off the stage and get my ipod. Ran and Daichi, the captain and co-captain, walk on stage. "We think its obvious who this year's newest member is. Amu Hinamori! Welcome to the dance squad!" They said together into a microphone. Everyone, except Saaya, cheered at this. I smiled and waved at the crowd. All my friends, along with the other members, ran at me and did a group hug.

"Good job Amu!" They all said.

"Amu, meet the team! Most of them you know already though." Ran told me.

"I'm Daichi, Kukai's younger brother. I'm in 9th grade." a boy with green hair said, shaking my hand energetically.

"Yo I'm Yoru! Nice to meet you! I'm the same grade as Daichi, and Ikuto's cousin." Another boy practically yelled in my ear. He had the same eye and hair color as Ikuto.

"I'm Temari. It's very nice to meet you. I choose the dance moves that the dance squad uses." A girl with long purple hair said shyly.

"Don't be fooled by her politeness. She has a short temper." Utau whispered to me. Ikuto snickered at this since he was right next to me.

"Sup I'm Rhythm! I help choose the song for the squad! I'm Temari's twin bro, but we're in different homerooms." A boy with similar looks as Temari hugged me. A girl with black and red hair was standing in the back, watching with cautious eyes.

"Hello. My name is Jordan Star. I was the newest member last year." She said, nodding at me. "And in case your wondering, no I didn't dye my hair. It's naturally black and red." Wow that's cool I thought as I smiled at her.

Nagihiko and Nadeshiko laughed in sync. That's what the twins do after all.

"Well thank you all for coming! Audition next year of you want another shot at joining the dance squad!" Ran said into the microphone.

"Wait you only let one person join each year? How come?" I asked as all the students started to leave the auditorium.

"We only accept the best of the best." Ikuto stated bluntly. I nodded. It made sense after all.

"Now then who wants ice cream?" Ran and daichi proclaimed, raising a fist in the air as they did. Everyone agreed and decided on Baskin Robins. Pepe, Yaya, and Utau all went in Utau's jeep, Daichi and Ran left in their truck. Temari, Rhythm, Nadeshiko and Nagihiko all leave in their own cars.

"Want a lift?" Ikuto asked as he walked over to his motorcycle. I nodded and we rode to the ice cream shop.

xXBaskin RobinsXx

Walking into the chilly shop, everyone waves at Ikuto and I as we enter. They were all looking at the flavors. Jordan however was already eating an ice cream cone. Ikuto goes to the cashier and orders a chocolate ice cream scoop in a bowl.

"Hi can I get a two scoop strawberry and chocolate sugar cone?" I ask the cashier. He starts getting my ice cream when someone hugs me from behind. "Hey let go!"

"Aw but why Amu? I haven't seen you in so long." An all to familiar voice said in my ear. I struggle to turn and face the person. Staring at me with pink eyes was Tadase. My face turns red. Not from embarrassment, but from the fact that I broke up with him.

"Tadase, I broke up with you weeks ago. Let go of me." I tell him sternly. He tightens his hug, telling me he wouldn't let go. Ikuto walked up to me, eyes filled with anger. The rest of his face was expressionless though.

"Tadase, let her go. She isn't dating you anymore." He said. Tadase glared at Ikuto, tightening his hug again.

"Make me Tsukiyomi. It's not like she's dating you." Tadase sneered. I elbowed him in the gut, making him let go of me. I ran and hid behind Ikuto before he could grab me again. "Amu, your dating him?" He asked, dumbfound and hurt.

"No, but he's one of my closest friends." I say from behind Ikuto. I press my face to his back slightly as I watch Tadase.

"Tadase, she isn't interested in you anymore. Just leave." Ikuto pointed to the door. The cashier looked from Tadase, to Ikuto, to me and back again.

"If your going to fight, could you take it outside?" The cashier said. Tadase sneered at Ikuto again.

"I'll get you back Amu." He said before exiting Baskin Robins.

"Can I have my ice cream please?" The cashier gives me my ice cream. Leaving the money on the counter, I walk to an empty table.

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

"Amu-chii, you okay?" Yaya asked me. She took in a mouth full of her cotton candy ice cream.

"Yeah I'm fine. Ikuto want the rest of my ice cream?" I offer the remains of my ice cream. I ate most of it, only some chocolate ice cream and the cone remained.

"Sure." He smirked, taking the ice cream cone from me. "But are you sure your okay? You've been staring out the window for a while now." He asked, a hint of concern in his voice. I nodded, looking at everyone. Jordan was staring out the window also, eyes clouded as she thought of something.  
After that, everyone that I didn't really know started telling me stuff about them. I found out that Ran and Daichi were dating, Rhythm and Temari were the cousins of Nadeshiko and Nagihiko, and that Jordan had moved here from Hawaii last year!

"Jordan used to have a long distance relationship until last week. They broke up because her boyfriend had seemed to loose interest in her." Pepe told me. That would explain why she seems so preoccupied.

When everyone finished their ice cream, we went to my house. My mom was surprised at how many teenagers were entering her home, but didn't say anything.

"This is my room. It should be big enough for us all to do whatever." I said, walking into my room. I picked up all of my bean bag chairs and put them under my bed. Ikuto lay on the bed, curling his body into a ball. It reminded my of a cat sleeping.

"Wow Amu, nice room. I can't believe I haven't been in here yet." Utau pouted. We all laughed at this. I took my ipod out of my backpack and was getting ready to put on a song when my mom knocked on the door.

"Amu, I need you to watch Ami tonight. Papa and I are going to a party." She said before Ami ran into the room.

"Onee-chan! Can we pway pwease?" Ami hugged my leg and looked up at me with puppy dog eyes. I sighed, looking at my friends for some kind of support.

"Okay Ami, but after we practice okay?" I told her, taking her arms and gently removing them from my leg. She nodded and sat on my bed.

"Ow." Ikuto said emotionlessly as Ami sat on his foot. She giggled as I carried her off of Ikuto's foot, mumbling a sorry to him in the process. After I set her down on the floor, I was pulled onto the bed by Ikuto.

"L-let go Ikuto." I said. My face turned 10 shades of red. Ikuto ignored me, as always, and buried his face into my hair.

"Your hair is so silky and smooth." He nuzzled my ear gently. I jumped, making both me and Ikuto fall onto the floor.

"Ow. Hey get off me Ikuto." I said, trying to get out from under Ikuto. He got off and looked away. I could have sworn I saw him blushing. Jordan helped me up before sitting herself down next to Ami. They started playing with some of Ami's toys which made Jordan smile. She must really like Ami I thought as I watched them for a few more minutes.

We talk about songs with good beats to dance to at the dance competition. At around 7:00 pm, everyone left. "How was your day Amu?" my mom asked during dinner.

I smiled as I said "It was great!"

* * *

Amu: Um JoTan is sick so I'm gonna fill in for her!  
Ikuto: Hey don't forget me.  
Amu: Right, sorry Ikuto-san.  
Both: Hope you enjoyed! See you next time!


	4. First day of spring break

Jordan: Welcome back. Keep in mind that I'm just the story version of JoTan.

Me: That's right ~nya! I'm actually just posting a fanfiction I posted on a different website on here!  
Jordan: Yes it's weird. Well  
Both: Enjoy the story *me*~nya!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or the characters from it. Only my made up characters are mine and my ideas.**

* * *

"Well, enjoy your spring break! And make sure to finish those work packets I gave you!" Nikaidou-sensei said as the bell rang.

"Finally spring break! And that means the party is tomorrow!" Yaya said in my ear. I smiled slightly as we walked out of class together. Jordan ran passed, racing toward the parking lot. I wonder why she's in such a hurryI thought, watching her disappear into the crowd of students.

XD XD XD XD XD XD

"So what's the theme Rima-chan?" I asked Rima as she sat next to me, Utau, and Yaya on the bench in front of the parking lot.

"Well, spring themed I guess." She shrugged. "You know, bright colors and such." Ikuto walked up to us, a girl walking not far behind him with a crazed look in her eyes.

"Ikuto-kun!" The girl tackled him. He blinked, laying on the ground with some girl hugging him. "I missed you Ikuto-kun! Why didn't you call?" She said. Ikuto looked at me, his eyes obviously begging me to help. The girl slowly followed his eyes, glaring at me.

"Um, guys. This is my old neighbor, Sally. I guess she goes to this high school." Ikuto told us, still looking at me with pleading eyes. Slowly, I get off the bench and walk toward Ikuto.

"Here." I held out my hand, looking away and blushing slightly. Ikuto pulled himself up, making Sally fall to the ground in the process.

"Ikuto-kun, your single right? Wanna go on a date?" Sally asked, twirling a lock of her blonde hair around her finger. Ikuto looked at her and simply shook his head no. "No what? Your not single or you don't wanna date me?" She asked, glaring at me as she did.

"I'm not dating anyone, but I got my eye on someone." Ikuto smirked at me, making me blush. Sally glared daggers into me before walking away.

XD XD XD XD XD XD

"Amu! If you want to go to the party tomorrow you gotta finish your chores!" my dad called up the stairs to me.

"Okay! Just let me finish some of the homework first!" I yelled back as I answered the 3rd question in my 5 page packet. _At this rate, I'll never finish it! _I thought while putting the packet away.

XD XD XD XD XD XD

I looked through my closet, I have an hour before the party starts. Grabbing my favorite white T-shirt that had the word Foxy written in rimes tones, my under garments, and a black and pink plaid skirt, I run into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

After the shower, I look at the clock on the wall of the bathroom. "I have 50 minutes." I told myself as I put my clothes on. Walking over to my make-up draw, I took out mascara, pink blush, and silver eye shadow.

"I have 20 minutes! Bye mama, papa, Ami! I'm leaving now!" I grabbed my black high-heeled boots and keys before heading into the garage. My parents had bought me a new motorcycle so I road that to Rima-chan's house. Knocking on the door lightly, Ikuto answered the door with a smirk.

"Where have you been? You were supposed to help with the decorations."

"I got a little lost okay? This is my first time here." I smirked back at him before walking into the house. "Wow." I stared at the lavishly decorated room.

* * *

Sorry this was so short! I don't got a lot of time today ~nya. =_=

Me: Hey like my divider thingy ~nya?

Amu: Divider...

Ikuto: Thingy?

Me: You know, the XD XD XD XD XD XD.

Both: Oooooh.

All: HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY *me*~nya! Remember, reviewing helps JoTan post faster *me* ~nya!


	5. Spring Fling!

Me: Welcome back!

Amu: Again, sorry the last story was so short!

Ikuto: JoTan made this story extra long to make up for it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara. Hints it being called a fan fiction!**

**

* * *

**

**"It looks amazing!" Rima's house really did. I bet it would look great without the balloons, streamers, and mini stage in the large living room.**

**"Thanks Amu-chan!we all worked really hard on it. We left stuff for you to do though." Nagihiko said as he handed me plates of food. "Take the snacks to the table closest to the stage." He pointed to the table that Yaya was putting a bright colored pink and yellow table clothe on. "The main courses will go over there." Nagihiko nodded his head to the table behind me. Walking over to the table Yaya was at, I put the plate of chocolate chip cookies down.**

"Hey where's Jordan? I don't see her anywhere." I noticed that the black and red haired girl wasn't here.

"She had to watch her 3 little brothers tonight. Her parents went on a business trip again." Rima said as she walked out of the kitchen with a pot full of chili. _She has 3 little brothers? _I thought. _Maybe that's why she liked playing with Ami so much._

XD XD XD XD XD XD

"Come on in guys! The party just started!" I called out as what looked like the entire high school students stood outside Rima's house. The cheered as they stampeded into the living room and back yard. "How many did you invite Rima?" I asked said person as I walked toward her.

"I only invited 10th and 11th grades. It looks like they invited the 12th graders too." Rima glared at a group of 12th graders walking by.

"Let me handle this guys." Utau said before walking onto the stage. "HEY!" She yelled into the microphone, making everyone cringe. "Everyone that _isn't _10th and 11th graders leave. **Now.**" She glared at the crowd. With a lot of mumbling, the large group of 12th grade boys left. "Okay now that that problems settled, enjoy the rest of the party!" She got off the stage and the music began to play again.

"Nice one Utau." Ikuto commented as she came our way. She smiled brightly before walking into the kitchen behind us. "Hey Amu, would you-"

"Amu-chan, wanna dance?" Tadase cut Ikuto off. Ikuto, Yaya, Rima and I all glared at him. Just then Jordan walked in with her 3 younger brothers hugging her legs. She walked over to me and the boys started to hug my legs.

"Tadase, stay away from Amu. **Or I will hurt you.**" Jordan snarled at Tadase, looking at the ground so her bangs covered her eyes.

"Jordan, why are you being so protective over Amu? You can't decide who she can and can not-" He was cut off by Jordan looking up at him. His eyes widened before we slowly walked backward. "Fine. I'll leave her alone. For now." Tadase smirked, fear still in his eyes, before walking away.

"Thanks Jordan, your a life saver." I told her. She turned around and smiled at me. Her brothers let go of my legs and ran to her. She nodded at me before walking into the kitchen. _Why was Tadase so scared of Jordan just now? _I thought before shaking my head.

"Amu, would you like to dance?" Ikuto asked as another song started to play. I nodded my head, blushing slightly as I did so. Ikuto took my hand gently as we walked over to the dance floor.

**Fireflies By Owl City**

You would not believe you eyes

If ten million fireflies

Lit up the world as I fell asleep

'Cause they fill the open air

And leave teardrops everywhere

You'd think me weird but

I would just stand and stare

Ikuto and I danced to the song, everyone else making a circle around us as they watched. The feeling I had when I looked into Ikuto's eyes was unexplainable.

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet Earth turns, slowly

It's hard to say that

I'd rather stay awake when

I'm asleep

Cause everything is

Never as it seems

Cause I'd get a thousand hugs

From ten thousand lightning bugs

As they try to teach me

How to dance

Ikuto lifted my arm as I twirl around. The feel of dancing with Ikuto was that of something I never felt before.

A foxtrot above my head

A sockhop beneath my bed

A disco ball is just hanging by

A thread (thread thread)

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet Earth turns, slowly

It's hard to say that

I'd rather stay awake when

I'm asleep

Cause everything is

Never as it seems

(When I fall asleep)

Leave my door open just a crack

(Please take me away from here)

Cause I feel like such

An insomniac

(Please take me away from here)

Why do I tire of counting sheep

(Please take me away from here)

When I'm far to tired to fall asleep

Ikuto dips me, a smile on his face. Is he blushing?

To ten million fireflies

I'm weird cause I hate goodbyes

I got misty eyes as they said farewell

(Said farewell)

But I'll no where several are

If my dreams get real bizarre

Cause I saved a few

And I keep them in a jar (Jar, jar)

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet Earth turns, slowly

It's hard to say that I'd

I'd rather stay awake when

I'm asleep

Cause everything is

Never as it seems

(When I fall asleep)

(x2)

Ikuto pulled me into a passionate, yet gentle, kiss. Making everyone gasp. I wrap my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss.

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet Earth turns, slowly

It's hard to say I'd

Rather stay awake when

I'm asleep

Because my dreams

Are bursting at the seams

Ikuto breaks the kiss before saying "I love you Amu." Tears of joy running down my face, I kiss him again.

"I love you to Ikuto-kun." I tell him, my lips still pressed against his. Cheering and hooting was emanating from the surrounding crowd. We both blushed slightly at this and broke the kiss.

"Yay! Ikuto and Amu-chii are finally together!" Yaya punched the air in triumph. Everyone gave their congrats on me and Ikuto finally dating. Jordan gave me a pained smile before going back to tending to her little brothers. _She must still be heart-broken over her break up with her ex-boyfriend _I thought as I squeezed Ikuto's hand tightly before letting go.

XD XD XD XD XD XD

"Amu-koi, you okay?" Ikuto asked as he watched me eat more chocolate dipped strawberries.

"Yeah I'm fine Ikuto-koi. Just a bit tired. What time is it?" Ikuto looked at his digital watch.

"9 o'clock p.m." He said as he grabbed a brownie from the table. My eyes widened. _Was it that late already?_

"I have to go! My parents told me that I had to be home at 9:30. See you later then?" I told Ikuto before I kissed his cheek. As I speed walked to the door, I told my friends bye. Opening said door, I pulled my key chain out and closed the door.

"Amu-koi wait!" Ikuto jogged toward me and grabbed my arm. "I'll come with you."

"Okay. Would you like to tell my parents with me that we're dating?" I asked. He nodded before heading toward his own motorcycle. Starting the bike, I rode next to Ikuto toward my house. _My parents might not take this very well._

* * *

All: Hope you enjoyed!

Me: I know this was mostly the song, but it's longer then most of the others ~nya! Except for the second one ~nya.

Utau: Yeah that seemed to be your longest story yet.

Ikuto: I finally got together with Amu. *Kitty grin on face*

Amu: Yeah, it seemed so much easier to say it then I thought. *Blushing slightly*

Me: You two are cute together ~nya! Well, review the story ~nya!

Jordan: JoTan might not be able to post a story tomorrow.

Me: AT my charter school I go to, I go in on Wednesdays. But make-up testing for HSA is tomorrow

Amu: And almost all of the classrooms are being used. She still has SGA (Student Government Association) and newspaper club to go to.

All: SEE YOU SOON! *me* ~NYA!


	6. Losing you

Me: Sorry in advance! This story might have a few errors ~nya.

Jordan: JoTan is feeling sick, and its about 1 in the morning.

Amu: Also, JoTan has been going to bed at 2 in the morning for the past 3 weeks.

Ikuto: Anyways, enjoy! JoTan doesn't own Shugo Chara or the characters from it.

* * *

Walking through the park with Ikuto was both calming and exhilarating. He held my hand gently as the cool crisp air of the night blew through my pink hair. "Ikuto, I've been meaning to ask you something." I ask my boyfriend, looking up at Ikuto's relaxed face. He nods, a sign for me to continue. "When you left, did you" I gulped slightly, nervousness creeping into me. "Did you ever think of me when you left?" His face showed surprise before it went back to the relaxed look.

"Of course I did Amu-koi. I hoped that you would wait for me until I returned." He said, tensing slightly. "When I came back and you were with kiddy-king, it nearly broke my heart." Ikuto looked to the sakura trees to the right side of us. I stopped walking, still holding his hand.

"Ikuto" I whispered. "I waited for you, but when you didn't come back when I had reached the 9th grade I just. . ." I didn't finish the sentence, feeling ashamed and upset with myself. Just then a laughter was heard from behind us. The laugh sent a shiver down my spine. _I know that laugh _my mind buzzing, Ikuto and I turned around to see Tadase smirking at us. His pink eyes shown brightly from the light of the full moon.

"Well well well. If it isn't Tsukiyomi and Amu-chan. I will take her back." Tadase glared at Ikuto, smirk growing. Slowly, he walked toward us as his hand went to a hilt barely visible above his right shoulder. Grabbing said hilt, Tadase pulled out a katana and held it up to Ikuto.

"Tadase what are you doing? Please don't hurt Ikuto, he didn't do anything wrong to you!" I sobbed, standing in front of Ikuto with my arms out to defend the one I loved. Tadase smirked as he charged at me, katana raised and aimed at my heart. Closing my eyes, I waited for the blade to slice through me. Instead, the sound of metal hitting metal was heard right in front of me.

Slowly opening my eyes, I see a blur of black and red charging at Tadase. "Jordan no!" Ikuto yelled to the blur. It slowed slightly, just enough for me to see the fast moving features of Jordan's face and seeing her hold a katana in each hand.

"Tadase, I told you to **leave her alone.**" Jordan growled before jumping in front of me. Ikuto ran around me and started aiming kicks and punches at the yellow blur that was Tadase. Jordan turned to me and smiled. "You okay Amu? You're lucky I was training in the area, or you or Ikuto would be hurt right now."

"Thank you Jordan." I told her.

"It's not over until he quits." She nodded her head to my ex-boyfriend, a hint of irritation and anger in her voice. Tadase slashed his katana at Ikuto's arm, making a deep gash in his arm. "Ikuto-sama! **Tadase, you will pay for that**." Jordan spat at Tadase as Ikuto grabbed his wounded arm in pain.

"Ikuto!" I cried, running over to him. "Its going to be alright. J-just hold still." Hot tears ran down my cheeks in a never ending river as I ripped a piece of cloth off of my black skirt and rapped it around Ikuto's injury as tight as possible. It was difficult since he was moving his arm from the pain. "Tadase, please stop" I choked on the words as they came out of my mouth. "Please, don't do this." I said a little more loudly.

"Why should I Amu-chan? He took one of the things I held closest to my heart. He made that person say things she didn't mean, Amu-chan." He said back, annoyance in his tone.

"No Tadase, I said what I said the day we broke up because that was, and still is, what I thought about you. He didn't take me away either. You cause that yourself." I shouted at him, holding a now unconscious Ikuto tightly as my tears slid down off of my face onto his. Tadase hesitated slightly from what I said. He seemed to be registering what I had just told him.

"It's not true! The Amu I knew wouldn't have said though's things to me! Not the Amu I dated." Tadase charged at me and Ikuto again. Closing my eyes again, I bent over Ikuto to try and defend him. Tadase found an unprotected part of Ikuto and made another deep gash on his right upper leg.

**"Tadase! You will not hurt Ikuto again." **Jordan said, a dark aura about her. "You will not hurt the only person you once thought of as a brother!" she charged at Tadase with her fist raised. She had dropped both her katana next to me before charging.

"I don't think of him as a brother! I think of him as a thieving ally cat who brings bad luck to though's around him!" Tadase snarled back. I watched the two battle each other out of the corner of my eye while I tried to carry/drag Ikuto to the nearest hospital.

XD XD XD XD XD XD

"Someone please help him! He got injured badly and lost a lot of blood!" I cried as I walked into the hospital with Ikuto. Thankfully I was able to drag Ikuto to my mom's car which I had driven to the park. The hospital was only a mile away as well, which was another convenience.

A doctor wearing white scrubs ran up to me. _She looks a lot like Utau_ I thought."That's my son! What happened?" she said as more people in scrubs came with a stretcher. I helped them put Ikuto onto said stretcher before they ran him to a room beyond metal doors.

"I hope that young man is okay. His girlfriend looks like shes gonna faint" I heard people whispering to each other. As I walked over to a vacant chair, Jordan burst into the room while pulling Tadase by the ear.

"Say it." She hissed at him. He had bruises from where I figured he was punched by Jordan. The small cuts on both figures were cleaned and starting to scab.

"No." Tadase hissed back. Jordan pinched his ear harder, making him yelp in pain. "Alright alright." He whimpered. "Amu-chan I'm sorry for injuring Ikuto." Tadase said, blushing from all the stares he and Jordan were getting from the others in the waiting room.

"What else Tadase? You didn't say it all." Jordan smirked at the helpless looking Tadase. Her smirk sent a shiver down my spine, and I think it sent a shiver down everyone else's spine as well.

"Ow ow ow." Tadase flinched as Jordan pinched his ear even harder. "I was being selfish, and I didn't realize how. . ." His pink eyes darkened with anger "Happy, Ikuto made you." He turned slightly to Jordan "Can you let go of my ear now? Its going numb." Jordan let his ear go and as he rubbed it tenderly, she turned to me.

"Is Ikuto okay? I would like to assist in his healing." She said, face more serious then any doctor I've seen walking around here.

"I don't think they'll let you Jordan. You don't work here and your still a kid. How would you even get to him?" I asked, more stares coming from the others in the room.

"My family founded and owns this place, so I should be able to go." Jordan pulled out a card and started walking toward the nurse at the counter. "I would like to assist the healing of Ikuto Tsukiyomi please Sasha." She told the nurse. Sasha nodded and let Jordan go through the metal doors.

_I hope he's alright. _I thought as Tadase took an uncomfortable seat next to me.

XD XD XD XD XD XD

Jordan walked out half an hour later with a clipboard in hand, her face showing no clue as to what happened. "He'll be fine, but he won't be able to leave until spring break is almost over next week. You'll be able to visit him during visiting hours every day.

"Visiting hours are from 9:00 a.m. to 2:00 p.m on weekdays. And on weekends, you may visit any time from 10:00 a.m. to 12:00 p.m.I was able to convince my parents to cut the bill in half, so instead of the payment being $5,000, it is now $2,500. You and Ikuto can share the bill, you may pay alone or Ikuto can pay alone. Any way is fine with me and my parents." She wrote something on the paper that was clipped onto the clipboard. "You must pay the bill in 3 weeks time, which starts today. You may start paying now if you wish it." Jordan said before walking back behind the metal doors.

"Tadase, you don't have to be here. Leave." I told Tadase, who was fidgeting and sighing often.

"I'm staying for you Amu-chan. I still care for you." he said sympathetically.

"Yeah well I don't need you right now. You can go now." I told him coldly before taking my cell phone out and calling my mom.

"Amu? Where have you been this whole time! Your half an hour late you know. Papa is crying." She said.

"Sorry mama, Ikuto and Tadase got into a fight. Ikuto got injured really bad and I had to take him to the hospital." I told her. Suddenly my mom was replaced by a loud and sad voice.

"AMU! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! *sniff* Papa thought you were kidnapped! Or maybe injured, or even killed!" Papa sobbed into the phone, making me hold it away from my ear slightly.

"Sorry papa. I'll be coming home soon. See you when I get home."

"Papa and mama love you!" my parents said in unison on the phone.

"Love 'ya too. Bye." I closed my cell phone and stood up.

"Amu, before you go, could you sign these papers?" Jordan asked me, putting her clipboard and a pen into my hands. I nodded as I signed the paper. Giving it back to her, she thanked me and walked over to Sasha who was still behind the counter. I thought about how badly injured Ikuto could've been hurt if Jordan hadn't been there to stop Tadase. Deep in my heart, I felt like I was losing Ikuto to a never ending war.

* * *

Me: Before you ask, no I didn't look anything up ~nya. The price for the bill and visiting hours are random.

Ikuto: More things about Jordan unfold as the story progresses, and me and Amu-koi get closer and closer together.

Amu: Wow Ikuto, you sounded so much like Jordan just then. O.o

Me: Like the small fight seen? I might have more in the future ~nya.

All: Please review! Hope you enjoyed and see you next time *me* ~nya!


	7. breaking into pieces

Me: Sorry in advance! This story might have a few errors ~nya.

Jordan: JoTan is feeling sick, and its about 1 in the morning.

Amu: Also, JoTan has been going to bed at 2 in the morning for the past 3 weeks.

Ikuto: Anyways, enjoy! JoTan doesn't own Shugo Chara or the characters from it.

* * *

Walking through the park with Ikuto was both calming and exhilarating. He held my hand gently as the cool crisp air of the night blew through my pink hair. "Ikuto, I've been meaning to ask you something." I ask my boyfriend, looking up at Ikuto's relaxed face. He nods, a sign for me to continue. "When you left, did you" I gulped slightly, nervousness creeping into me. "Did you ever think of me when you left?" His face showed surprise before it went back to the relaxed look.

"Of course I did Amu-koi. I hoped that you would wait for me until I returned." He said, tensing slightly. "When I came back and you were with kiddy-king, it nearly broke my heart." Ikuto looked to the sakura trees to the right side of us. I stopped walking, still holding his hand.

"Ikuto" I whispered. "I waited for you, but when you didn't come back when I had reached the 9th grade I just. . ." I didn't finish the sentence, feeling ashamed and upset with myself. Just then a laughter was heard from behind us. The laugh sent a shiver down my spine. _I know that laugh _my mind buzzing, Ikuto and I turned around to see Tadase smirking at us. His pink eyes shown brightly from the light of the full moon.

"Well well well. If it isn't Tsukiyomi and Amu-chan. I will take her back." Tadase glared at Ikuto, smirk growing. Slowly, he walked toward us as his hand went to a hilt barely visible above his right shoulder. Grabbing said hilt, Tadase pulled out a katana and held it up to Ikuto.

"Tadase what are you doing? Please don't hurt Ikuto, he didn't do anything wrong to you!" I sobbed, standing in front of Ikuto with my arms out to defend the one I loved. Tadase smirked as he charged at me, katana raised and aimed at my heart. Closing my eyes, I waited for the blade to slice through me. Instead, the sound of metal hitting metal was heard right in front of me.

Slowly opening my eyes, I see a blur of black and red charging at Tadase. "Jordan no!" Ikuto yelled to the blur. It slowed slightly, just enough for me to see the fast moving features of Jordan's face and seeing her hold a katana in each hand.

"Tadase, I told you to **leave her alone.**" Jordan growled before jumping in front of me. Ikuto ran around me and started aiming kicks and punches at the yellow blur that was Tadase. Jordan turned to me and smiled. "You okay Amu? You're lucky I was training in the area, or you or Ikuto would be hurt right now."

"Thank you Jordan." I told her.

"It's not over until he quits." She nodded her head to my ex-boyfriend, a hint of irritation and anger in her voice. Tadase slashed his katana at Ikuto's arm, making a deep gash in his arm. "Ikuto-sama! **Tadase, you will pay for that**." Jordan spat at Tadase as Ikuto grabbed his wounded arm in pain.

"Ikuto!" I cried, running over to him. "Its going to be alright. J-just hold still." Hot tears ran down my cheeks in a never ending river as I ripped a piece of cloth off of my black skirt and rapped it around Ikuto's injury as tight as possible. It was difficult since he was moving his arm from the pain. "Tadase, please stop" I choked on the words as they came out of my mouth. "Please, don't do this." I said a little more loudly.

"Why should I Amu-chan? He took one of the things I held closest to my heart. He made that person say things she didn't mean, Amu-chan." He said back, annoyance in his tone.

"No Tadase, I said what I said the day we broke up because that was, and still is, what I thought about you. He didn't take me away either. You cause that yourself." I shouted at him, holding a now unconscious Ikuto tightly as my tears slid down off of my face onto his. Tadase hesitated slightly from what I said. He seemed to be registering what I had just told him.

"It's not true! The Amu I knew wouldn't have said though's things to me! Not the Amu I dated." Tadase charged at me and Ikuto again. Closing my eyes again, I bent over Ikuto to try and defend him. Tadase found an unprotected part of Ikuto and made another deep gash on his right upper leg.

**"Tadase! You will not hurt Ikuto again." **Jordan said, a dark aura about her. "You will not hurt the only person you once thought of as a brother!" she charged at Tadase with her fist raised. She had dropped both her katana next to me before charging.

"I don't think of him as a brother! I think of him as a thieving ally cat who brings bad luck to though's around him!" Tadase snarled back. I watched the two battle each other out of the corner of my eye while I tried to carry/drag Ikuto to the nearest hospital.

XD XD XD XD XD XD

"Someone please help him! He got injured badly and lost a lot of blood!" I cried as I walked into the hospital with Ikuto. Thankfully I was able to drag Ikuto to my mom's car which I had driven to the park. The hospital was only a mile away as well, which was another convenience.

A doctor wearing white scrubs ran up to me. _She looks a lot like Utau_ I thought."That's my son! What happened?" she said as more people in scrubs came with a stretcher. I helped them put Ikuto onto said stretcher before they ran him to a room beyond metal doors.

"I hope that young man is okay. His girlfriend looks like shes gonna faint" I heard people whispering to each other. As I walked over to a vacant chair, Jordan burst into the room while pulling Tadase by the ear.

"Say it." She hissed at him. He had bruises from where I figured he was punched by Jordan. The small cuts on both figures were cleaned and starting to scab.

"No." Tadase hissed back. Jordan pinched his ear harder, making him yelp in pain. "Alright alright." He whimpered. "Amu-chan I'm sorry for injuring Ikuto." Tadase said, blushing from all the stares he and Jordan were getting from the others in the waiting room.

"What else Tadase? You didn't say it all." Jordan smirked at the helpless looking Tadase. Her smirk sent a shiver down my spine, and I think it sent a shiver down everyone else's spine as well.

"Ow ow ow." Tadase flinched as Jordan pinched his ear even harder. "I was being selfish, and I didn't realize how. . ." His pink eyes darkened with anger "Happy, Ikuto made you." He turned slightly to Jordan "Can you let go of my ear now? Its going numb." Jordan let his ear go and as he rubbed it tenderly, she turned to me.

"Is Ikuto okay? I would like to assist in his healing." She said, face more serious then any doctor I've seen walking around here.

"I don't think they'll let you Jordan. You don't work here and your still a kid. How would you even get to him?" I asked, more stares coming from the others in the room.

"My family founded and owns this place, so I should be able to go." Jordan pulled out a card and started walking toward the nurse at the counter. "I would like to assist the healing of Ikuto Tsukiyomi please Sasha." She told the nurse. Sasha nodded and let Jordan go through the metal doors.

_I hope he's alright. _I thought as Tadase took an uncomfortable seat next to me.

XD XD XD XD XD XD

Jordan walked out half an hour later with a clipboard in hand, her face showing no clue as to what happened. "He'll be fine, but he won't be able to leave until spring break is almost over next week. You'll be able to visit him during visiting hours every day.

"Visiting hours are from 9:00 a.m. to 2:00 p.m on weekdays. And on weekends, you may visit any time from 10:00 a.m. to 12:00 p.m.I was able to convince my parents to cut the bill in half, so instead of the payment being $5,000, it is now $2,500. You and Ikuto can share the bill, you may pay alone or Ikuto can pay alone. Any way is fine with me and my parents." She wrote something on the paper that was clipped onto the clipboard. "You must pay the bill in 3 weeks time, which starts today. You may start paying now if you wish it." Jordan said before walking back behind the metal doors.

"Tadase, you don't have to be here. Leave." I told Tadase, who was fidgeting and sighing often.

"I'm staying for you Amu-chan. I still care for you." he said sympathetically.

"Yeah well I don't need you right now. You can go now." I told him coldly before taking my cell phone out and calling my mom.

"Amu? Where have you been this whole time! Your half an hour late you know. Papa is crying." She said.

"Sorry mama, Ikuto and Tadase got into a fight. Ikuto got injured really bad and I had to take him to the hospital." I told her. Suddenly my mom was replaced by a loud and sad voice.

"AMU! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! *sniff* Papa thought you were kidnapped! Or maybe injured, or even killed!" Papa sobbed into the phone, making me hold it away from my ear slightly.

"Sorry papa. I'll be coming home soon. See you when I get home."

"Papa and mama love you!" my parents said in unison on the phone.

"Love 'ya too. Bye." I closed my cell phone and stood up.

"Amu, before you go, could you sign these papers?" Jordan asked me, putting her clipboard and a pen into my hands. I nodded as I signed the paper. Giving it back to her, she thanked me and walked over to Sasha who was still behind the counter. I thought about how badly injured Ikuto could've been hurt if Jordan hadn't been there to stop Tadase. Deep in my heart, I felt like I was losing Ikuto to a never ending war.

* * *

Me: Before you ask, no I didn't look anything up ~nya. The price for the bill and visiting hours are random.

Ikuto: More things about Jordan unfold as the story progresses, and me and Amu-koi get closer and closer together.

Amu: Wow Ikuto, you sounded so much like Jordan just then. O.o

Me: Like the small fight seen? I might have more in the future ~nya.

All: Please review! Hope you enjoyed and see you next time *me* ~nya!


	8. The Tsukiyomi residence

Me: Sorry it took so long with this one ~nya.

Amu: Yeah, there have been difficulties with JoTan's laptop again.

Ikuto: And it kept deleting this story. Well, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or the characters from it. I only own my ideas and made up characters ~nya.**

**

* * *

**

"You and Ami are now to live with your godparents, Mr and Mrs. Tsukiyomi." The gray haired-man read my parents will. "All family pictures can go with you if you wish, but you must move out of your old house in under a week. The furniture is to go into storage until one of you moves into your own home." I clenched my black gloved hands on the hem of my matching black dress. It was so hard to not cry over my parent's death. "The one million dollars in your parents bank account will be split evenly between you and your sister." _Since when did my parents have a million dollars? _ The man continued "The money is to go toward college funds first, if you don't get a scholar ship that is. The remaining money that your parents gave you will be yours to spend. They said in the will to 'spend it wisely', which I agree on."

"Are there any special items our parents once owned that they want to give us?" I asked, remembering my dad's vast collection of cameras.

"Yes, in fact there is. You each get one camera of your choice from your father. The rest will also go into storage. Your mother gives Amu her sewing set and Ami her scrap booking supplies. The scrap booking supplies will go into storage for now, until Ami is in 4th grade. The man sighed, pushing his glasses up his nose a bit and setting the will down. "I am terribly sorry for your loss." It surprised me how much emotion was in his voice. "I was a friend of your parents after all. And it was my party they went to, so it's okay to be mad at me."

"It's okay, it isn't your fault." I told him. I took my small black hat with the white ribbon on it off my head so it wouldn't fall as I bent my head down. "It wasn't your fault." It came out as a whisper.

XD XD XD XD XD XD

"Amu, I'm scared." My little sister squeezed my hand tightly.

"I am too. But it's going to be okay." I squeeze her hand back and smiled sadly.

"Come on Amu-koi, you can't stand there forever." Ikuto said from behind me with sadness in his voice. I nodded and, with one last look at my old house, turned to Mrs. Tsukiyomi's mini van. She said to call her Namine though. The car was packed with bags of Ami's and my clothes, school supplies, toiletries, and some family pictures. The rest of the pictures were going into storage.

"Okay first thing you need to know Amu, is that we will now have 12 people living in our house. That includes you and Ami." Souko said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Oh yeah, and we have a daughter and two sons in college who come visit every now and then. Two are visiting now, so you should be able to meet them." Souko turned into a neighborhood. It had big houses with huge front yards and driveways. "Most of the kids are adopted, so don't be surprised that they don't look like me or Aruto." Pulling into the driveway, I heard yelling.

"Guys they're here!" I heard Utau yell from inside the house. Stomping and shouting were heard from the top and bottom floors as everyone came out to greet us.

"Hello! My names Lulu, and this is my sister Nana! She's a year younger then me." A pale blonde in a baby blue dress said to me, waving a hand at a red head.

"I'm in 9th grade, she's in 10th." Nana told me.

"I'm Yoshika. You can call me Yoshi though. I'm the third oldest child and in college." A tall and skinny brunette node at me. She reminded me of Jordan; cautious and untrusting at first, but a good person at heart.

"I'm Il!" A blonde told me from behind a black haired girl.

"And I'm El, we're twins. Everything about us is opposite though." El snickered.

"Nice too meet you Amu-chan, Ami-sama. My name is Kairi. My twin brother wasn't able to make it though. He has more classes in college then me." A green haired man said with a small smile on his face.

"Hello Amu-chan! Ami-chan! Nice to meet you!" A very energetic blonde boy said. He hugged me, then my sister and started running after a bird with a 'shiny object' as he put it.

"He has ADD." Namine informed me. "It's a wonder how he stayed in one place for so long. His name is Naruto by the way."

I smile at the group. "It's very nice to meet you all. Hey Ikuto, wanna help me carry my stuff to my room?" I ask my boyfriend.

"Anything for you, Amu-koi." He kissed my cheek and started taking bags of my stuff out of the trunk.

"Oh and Amu-chan." Namine called out from behind me. "Hope you like the room." She smiled at me before walking into the house behind me and Ikuto.

"Okay, your room is next to my parents' room, across from your sister's, and down the hall from mine." Ikuto informed me as I reached the top of the staircase. "We all have our own bathrooms in our room so you won't need to worry about that. I think that's all for now." We turned right and stopped in front of the door which probably belonged to me.

"What do you mean by now, Ikuto-koi?" I asked my boyfriend. He opened the door and walked into the room with me following. "Wow! It's. . .It's. . ." I was lost for words.

"Perfect?" Ikuto said for me. Even that seemed to be an understatement. He set the bags we was carrying down on my bed as I took in the room. The walls were a hot pink color with empty black picture frames in a zig-zag pattern on one of them. A black desk and office chair were in a corner, and a black bookcase with alternating white and hot pink shelves were next to them. I sat on the bed and gasped. "It's real silk." Ikuto said with a smile. The comforter was a white color and had a black vine like pattern on it. The 4 pillows were hot pink and had a black shape on it. One had a heart, another a spade, the 3rd had a clover, and the last one had a diamond.

"It's wonderful! When was it decorated?" I looked up at Ikuto with a huge grin on my face.

"Your parents, me, and Aruto decorated when they named us your god-parents." Namine said from the doorway. "I made sure to dust it off when we heard your parent's had passed away. Isn't it amazing how they decorated the rooms to match your style? It's a wonder." Namine looked at the room with a sweeping motion of the eyes before turning to Ikuto. "Go bring more bags up to Amu's room, then go do your homework.

"Hai." Ikuto nodded before leaving the room.

"I'll call you down when dinner's ready, okay?" Namine asked as she moved to leave the room.

"Okay!" I replied as she left. Standing slowly from my new bed, I started unpacking.

XD XD XD XD XD XD

"Dinner's ready everyone!" Namine yelled up the stairs. I got up and walked into the hall. Most of the boys ran past me, and I followed. A glimpse of a small pair of legs told me Ami was with them. "Hey slowly down guys! You might fall." Namine said at the bottom of the stairs.

"Sorry" Everyone said in unison.

"Hey Utau, why do you have so many siblings?" I asked. She had started walking with me at the back of the group.

"My parents felt sorry for them since their parents either died or just couldn't afford them." Utau told me with pity in her voice. "But there are some here, like Il and El, that weren't wanted by their parents from the start."

"That's just sad." I shook my head as we walked into the dining room. "What are we having for dinner Namine-chan?" I asked said person.

"We're having lasagna, green beans, and shrimp tonight. And I had bought various ice cream flavors that we can have for dessert afterwards." Namine told me as she hadn't a plate to Utau.

"Sounds good." I grinned as I received my plate. "I haven't eaten such a big meal before. Except on Thanksgiving or Christmas of course." Ami was glaring at the green beans on her plate.

"I don't wike gween beans." She pouted and crossed her arms. "Sissy, I don't want gween beans."

"Ami-chan, if you want to grow up to be a strong girl, you have to eat your veggies." Namine said, calm and slow. _Just like how mama used to talk to Ami when she didn't want to eat something _I thought with a smile.

"Thank you for the food!" Everyone said in unison before eating. Ikuto, who sat next to me, kept looking at the doorway as if he was expecting someone to walk in.

"Hey, where's Yoru? I haven't seen him all day." I asked, realizing said person wasn't here.

"I honestly don't know. He said he would be here an hour before dinner since he went to go hang with his friends at the park." Aruto told me in between bites of his lasagna.

"I'll call him on his cell phone and tell him we're having dinner if you like." I offered, taking my phone out of my pocket.

"Alright, but make sure he knows that we're having his favorite food for dinner." Namine said with a smirk. Now I know where Ikuto got the smirk from. I laughed slightly before going out of the dining room to call Yoru. I dialed his number and waited. A phone went off in the dining room, making everyone inside jump.

"Hello?" Ikuto's voice was heard from the dining room, and a few seconds later from my phone.

"Hey Ikuto, tell your mom Yoru forgot his phone." I giggled before hanging up.

"Well, that kinda backfired didn't it?" Namine laughed nervously. "I'm gonna call the mom of one of Yoru's friends to see if she knows where they are." We all nodded as she left the room. After that, we ate in silence.

XD XD XD XD XD XD

"None of the moms know where they are. The boys left their phones at home too." Namine said as she paced in the dining room. She had refused to eat until she knew where her nephew was.

"Well this is more then a coincidence if you ask me." Ikuto said, glancing at the doorway again.

"He's right. Maybe we should go looking for Yoru. . . And his friends." Yoshika said mater-of-factly. Just then the front door was heard being opened and closed as quietly as possible. But the hinges were in serious need of oil, so it made a loud creaking noise. "Never mind, he's here."

"Hey guys, sorry I'm so late. Me and the gang had some katana practice and our sensei told us to leave our cell phones." Yoru informed us wearily. He was obviously tired and had a few small bruises on his arms.

"You mean you had to leave your cell phone, and you didn't tell us? And why were you so late today? You usually get home half an hour before dinner, yet today your half an hour late. Why is that?" Namine asked these questions and more. After she finished Yoru had made his plate, and had extra shrimp, and had eaten most of the shrimp.

"Jordan-sensei told us our form was still sloppy, so we had to stay an extra hour to try and perfect it." Hearing Jordan's name, I nearly choked on my lasagna.

"D-did you say _Jordan-sensei? _When did she give katana wielding lessons?" I asked in between coughs.

"Since 2 months ago. It's held every Wednesday right after school, and on Friday's from 5:30 pm to 6:00 pm." Yoru told me with a small smile. "Except today of course." he added when he caught Namine's glare.

"Tadase also started one last week for girl's only." Ikuto said with a bit of anger in his voice. "Although its quite obvious he's trying to get a new girlfriend." My boyfriend and I smirked at the thought of girly-girls trying to wield a wooden katana.

"I bet all the girls from the _Tadase Fan club _are in it. Hey Utau, can you imagine Saaya trying to use a katana?" I jokingly asked the girl sitting across from me.

"Honestly?" She looked up at me from her plate. "No of course not." Me, Ikuto, Utau, and Yoru all laughed.

"Who's this Tadase person, and why is he looking for a new girlfriend?" Namine asked. She seemed to be one to gossip. I filled her in on tadase, the fact I used to date him, and other stuff. I left out the fight between Jordan and Tadase since they already knew about it.

"He seems to be trying to get you jealous Amu." Aruto said thoughtfully. "Some boys that were dumped try to get their old girlfriend back through jealousy."

"Really? So when they get their old girlfriend back, if it works, they just dump the girl and break her heart? Some people can be heartless." I shook my head in disappointment and disgust. "But not you guys. And especially not Ikuto-koi." I told them, kissing Ikuto's cheek sweetly.

"Okay." Namine clapped her hands loudly, making us all look at her. "If your done eating, put your dished in the sink and start your after dinner chores. Oh that reminds me." She turned to me. "Amu, we need to discuss the chores you can do. There aren't many since we have so many helping hands," Namine swept her right arm to everyone in the room, "But we still have a few you could do." Everyone excused themselves from the table and went to go do their own thing.

XD XD XD XD XD XD

"Hey Namine, I've been wondering." I thought of the right words to ask as I helped load the dishwasher. "How can you afford all this stuff? I mean, now _**12 people **_live here, and you make such lavish meals."

"Well, I'm a doctor at a very busy hospital and Aruto is a professional, and very famous, violinist. Ikuto is another violinist, and Utau is a famous singer. You already know about Ikuto and Utau of course." Namine smiled slightly. "Il and El have part time jobs at Burger King, and Lulu and Nana both work in a local jewelry shop."

"Do their salary's help pay the bills?" I tried to imagine El taking an order at a drive-through. I've only been here for 2 and a half hours and I knew she had a bad temper, not a lot of patience, and was very loud and snappy.

"1/4 of it does. The rest they keep for themselves. I think they all have about $200 or $300 in their bank accounts." Namine paused from scrubbing the plate she was holding. She must be trying to remember how much her kids saved. "something like that." I nodded and continued to load the dishwasher.

"Hey Amu-koi, I was wondering if you wanted a tour of the house later?" Ikuto said from the dining room. He had just finished sweeping and mopping the floor.

"Sure Ikuto! I would love to. How 'bout at 8:30? We should be done with the dishes by then. And figured out my chores too."

"Okay. See you then." Ikuto smiled slightly and walked out of the dining room.

"Hey Amu, why did you break up with Tadase? To go out with Ikuto?" Namine asked in a hushed voice.

"No. I didn't start dating Ikuto until the first day of spring break. I broke up with Tadase a few weeks before" I answered her second question.

"Then why did you break up with him? He seemed like a nice kid." Namine questioned.

"Because he was possessive, bossy, big headed, and selfish." I tapped a finger with each reason. "Also, he told me who I could and couldn't hang out with. I was okay with it at first, but when he said I couldn't be friends with Ikuto. . ." I trailed off, leaving the silence to answer for me. Namine nodded her head understandingly and we finished the dishes while going over the available chores.

After, I met Ikuto in the living room. "Your a bit late." Ikuto teased. I stuck my tongue out at him playfully as he stood up. "Well, first is the living room." He swept his arms around the room before walking over to a door next to the black leather couch. "In here," Ikuto opened the door "Is what used to be the basement." A black sleek staircase with iron hand railing led down into the brightly lit room.

"What is it now Ikuto-koi?" I asked as he led me down the stairs. My eyes widened at the room. It had a flat screen T.V and a bunch of bean bag chairs at the right side, a small bar at the left, and what looked like a game area in front of the stairs. Most of the furniture was black, and the floor was covered in a white shaggy carpet. "Wow." was all I could say.

"Us boys like to hang out down here. This is also where our parents have parties." Naruto said from behind us. "We even have what used to be a broom closet turned into a bathroom behind that door!" He pointed at a black door with white and grey paint splattered on it next to the T.V before running off.

"Well, next is the upstairs. Come on now." Ikuto turned me around and had me walk up the stairs again. Once upstairs, Ikuto led me to all the people's rooms. First his, which had a black and midnight blue door, then to Utau's, which had a purple and pink door. Then Naruto's with the orange and black door, next Lulu's and Nana's. They had a ruby red door. "They insisted on sharing a room." Ikuto informed me. Then he showed me Il's, Kairi's, Yoshika's, Yoru's, and finally El's room.

"Hey how come Il's and El's rooms are so far apart?" I asked as Ikuto led me to the other side of the house, back toward Ikuto's room.

"We had them next to each other at first." He said.

"What happened?" I questioned as we walked past Ikuto's door and into a bare hallway.

"They wouldn't stop fighting." Ikuto stopped in front of an unpainted door. "More like El wouldn't stop bullying Il."

"Why are we here Ikuto?" I asked as said person opened the white door.

"This is the last stop." The door swung open to reveal a warm brown room. In the middles was a ladder, which connected to a whole in the ceiling. "My art and music room is up there, inside of the attic." Ikuto told me. "If you ever need me, but can't find me, I'll be in there." My boyfriend bent slightly and kissed me on the lips quickly and gently. "Remember that."

"Don't worry, I will." I assured him.

He smiled and led me back toward my room.

* * *

Me: How'd you like it ~nya?

Amu: you made it longer then usual. How come?

Me: To make up for how long it took to update ~nya! That's why.

Ikuto: It is kinda obvious Amu-koi.

Me: Oh yeah, and that Naruto kid is from the anime Naruto and Naruto Shippuden ~nya! He isn't one of my made up characters, so he doesn't belong to me ~nya!

All: Hope you enjoyed! Please review and recommend *me* ~nya!


	9. The mystery behind the Hotori's redone

Me: I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK THIS LONG ~NYA! DX

Ikuto: JoTan here has been reading more then writing.

Amu: But the good news is that she has more ideas for chapters...

Me: And the chapters will hopefully be longer and updated faster ~nya!

Ikuto: Sorry this chapter has been the 8th chapter for the past month or so. Now then...

All: ON TO THE STORY me: ~NYA!

* * *

**Time skip**

It's been a month now since I moved in with Ikuto. Summer break started and I've been job searching. Namine insisted that I didn't need to, but it was the least I could do. "Besides," I had told her, "I want money for myself that I earned. Not given to me by my parents." It's been a week since then and still no job.

Jordan and Yaya had spent the night, and the boys were all over at Kukai's and Daichi's place. "Amu-chan? May I come in?" Jordan called through my door.

"Go ahead." I stuff my ipod under my pillow as Jordan came in. "What's up?" I look up at her. Her tan skin seemed pale, her face blank.

"I need to tell you something very important. It's about me and Tadase." Some of the color in her skin seemed to return.

"Jordan are you okay? You look pale." Jordan seemed to move without a sound and sat on the edge of my bed.

"I'm fine. But what's important is what I'm about to tell you. This is a secret. Meaning," She looked into my eyes, almost as if looking into my mind. "You can't tell anyone."

"I understand." I said with a small nod. Jordan took a deep breath and stood up. Lifting her hands to her head, and she closed her eyes in concentration. "What are you. . .?"

A sudden popping noise came from Jordan's hands and rear, and she removed her hands. A set of cat ears was there, and when I looked lower I saw a cat tail. They were black with red tips. "I'm a neko ~nya. So is Tadase. Our dad is one, so we are too ~nya." Jordan sat down on my bed again.

"Wow, that is pretty-" a sudden knock on my door made us both jump.

"Hey Amu, may I come in?" Tadase? What was he doing here? I look at Jordan.

"I invited him. We figured we should both tell you on the same day ~nya." Jordan said as Tadase opened the door. "Took you long enough. Why were you pacing in the hallway ~nya? Your footsteps were so loud." She looked accusingly at her brother. All he did was shrug.

"Well, she already told you what we are. You surprised Amu-chan? Not many people know these kind of things." Tadase shut the door and did the same thing Jordan did; put his hands on his head and concentrated. After another popping noise, he removed his hands. His ears and tail were blonde, just like his hair.

"Wow, this is. . ." I was left speechless. What should I say? That it was surprising? Weird? Creepy even? None of those were the right thing to say, so I didn't say anything.

"There are more people out there that are supernaturals like us. Nekos, inus, witches, sorcerers, werewolves, and many more ~nya." Jordan took out a small book with a cat drawing on the cover. "If you want to know more about us, just look through that. But now we must go." Jordan stood up and nodded at Tadase. Two popping noises came from them and the ears and tails were gone.

"See you later, Amu-chan." Tadase waved before they both exited the room. _This is just weird. I wonder why they told me? _I shook my head and lay back down. I'll look through the book tomorrow.

XDXDXDXDXDXD

"Any luck with job hunting Amu?" Naname asked over lunch.

"No." replied the tired voice that was mine.

"You'll find a job, you just gotta have patients."

"I know, but it's been a week and _still _nothing!" I take a sip of my apple juice.

"Be patient."

"I _am._"

"No your not." her tone made it clear that she wasn't going to argue anymore. The front door creaked open and in came the boys.

"hi everyone, we're back!" Naruto yelled.

"There goes our peace and quiet." Naname huffed. I giggle and continue eating my grilled cheese sandwich.

"Yo Amu-koi. What'd we miss?" a certain blue-haired high-schooler asked me.

"Not much. Except that I didn't find a job again."

"Aw that's to bad." Ikuto hugged me briefly before getting himself a grilled cheese sandwich.

"And how was your day?" I ask the boys.

"Pretty good. We went to Menchie's™ earlier on," Naruto said.

"And we got the two of you something." Yoru handed us a small plastic bag. Inside there were two large cups with slightly melted frozen yogurt.

"I got Amu-koi strawberry and chocolate, and mom vanilla and blueberry with white chocolate chips." Ikuto said.

The rest of the afternoon we ate the remainder of grilled cheese sandwiches, Naname and I ate our frozen yogurt, and talked. Mainly about job openings for me to check out. Some suggestions less appealing then others.

XDXDXDXDXDXD

"I'm going job hunting again! See you!" I say. I had a whole new list of jobs I could apply for, and I couldn't wait. First up, newspaper writer.

(later on)

"Sorry, but we just filled that spot out."

"Okay, next job then." I cross off the first job on the list.

(next)

"Sorry, you don't have what we're looking for for this job."

(A few hours later, but a lot of job's crossed off of list)

"O-okay. Last job. Waiter in the new cafe near the school. Sounds good to me." I get onto my motorcycle and in seconds I'm on the road. From where I'm at it takes a good half hour to get to the area.


	10. Author's Note

DX I made a HUGE mistake in the previous chapter ~nya! Gomen! Gomenesai! I just got absorbed into writing that I forgot IT WAS STILL SUMMER BREAK! DX one of the most important things ~nya! Oh wait! I could say that they're all going to school because of summer school? No that won't work ~nya. Oh I know! I'll redo the last chapter COMPLETELY so that I can use the chapter later ~nya! That sounds good.

Amu: So um...You alright now JoTan?

Ikuto: Yeah earlier you was banging your head on your door, calling yourself stupid.

*Sweatdrop* Yes I'm fine now ~nya. *Pein and Sakura walk in (They from Naruto)* GAH! YOU GUYS AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HERE ~NYA! THIS IS MY AMUTO STUDIO! NOT PEINSAKU!

Pein: Oh...oops. We thought that our story was going to start now.

Oh right! I was gonna make the Peinsaku story today ~nya! Okay then, sorry for wasting your time with this, and tell your friends about the Peinsaku story I'm making if they like the pairing ~nya!

Sakura: Why can't I be paired with Sasuke-kun? T_T *Pein picks her up bridal style* Eep!

Pein: Because we're meant to be. *walks out of room*

OKAY! NOW THEN ~NYA! You will tell that I redid the previous chapter because it says (redone) after it!

Me, Ikuto and Amu: Ja ne and sorry for the confusion!


	11. The Job

Me: I'll make this short ~nya.I'm planning to rewrite most of this, but I wanted to confirm it with you guys.

Ikuto: Sounds good to me, I bet some of the readers are confused with the dates just like you.

Me: Yeah I know. *goes into emo corner* I'm a horrible writer.

Amu: **JoTan doesn't own Shugo Chara or the characters from it. She only owns her ideas and her made-up character.**

* * *

I enter the cafe, taking in my surroundings. It was pink, heart-shaped and star-shaped windows had white curtains that lit the place up, and there was many round tables with pink chairs. "Hello, may I help you?" a voice said from behind me.

I turn around, smiling. "Yes, I would like a job here, if it's alright with the boss," the person I was speaking to had a white chef hat on and was holding a freshly baked cake. Also, the person was male and had brown hair, black eyes and golden-brown skin.

"Oh okay then. You wish to fill the waitress spot?" he said, putting the cake down onto the counter next to him.

"Yes."

"Okay good, get here by 3:30 p.m tomorrow. The cafe opens at 4, so you have enough time to change into uniform. Uniforms are kept here to not risk damaging the uniforms. Now then, follow me. I'll show you around your new work place."

"Hai." I follow him through a pair of wooden swinging doors behind the cash register. It was a long rectangular room with lockers on either wall. At the far end of the room were mirrors and counters with make up, hair brushes, and other objects needed to prepair yourself to look the part. In the middle of the room were wooden benches, 2 of them, with the uniform's required black mary-janes of various sizes under them. The wall directly in front had another set of wooden swinging doors. A blonde haired girl was sitting at the end, putting on a shoe.

"This is the dressing room, in case you haven't figured that out yet. That lady over there is Madison, a co-worker of yours." At the mention of her name, said girl looked up, a girly smile on her face. "I'll let you two get aquainted while I get the tailor." With that, he left out the doors we just walked through.

"Hello! My name's Madison Patterson! Pleasure to meet you, don't you think?" she had a bit to much enthusiasm for my taste, but I returned the smile anyhow.

"The name's Amu Hinamori, I look forward to working with you," was the only thing I could come up with. Then, an idea popped into my head. "Hey, what school do you go to?" Maybe we could walk to work together after school...

"Oh, I'm home-schooled, but I went to Seiyo High a few years back. What color dress do you plan on getting?"

"Huh?"

"We all get to choose the colors for our dress! Mine's sky blue, 'cause people say it matched with my eyes. See?" suddenly, she was pointing at her eyes with her face an inch from mine.

"A bit to close Madison..."

"Oh! Sowwy." she says with huge puppy eyes, stepping away.

_Sowwy? Puppy eyes? Now she reminds me of Ami._ The guy from earlier walked in, followed by another person, but this one was blonde. "Oh! You must be the tailor. Hello," I stick my right hand out, "I'm Amu."

"Geo. Charmed." He took my right hand in his own, shaking it with a smirk on his face. "What color dress do you want? Pink?" The jerk.

"No," he starts measuring my waist, "I'd like a white one please. That or red." Geo nods, now wrapping the measuring tape around my arm.

"Alright. Done measuring, white dress, size..." he looked up at me from the paper he was writing on, a silent question in his eyes.

"Adult small, if you will."

"Yes yes, adult small. You may take her again, Joshua." the blonde said. _So that's what his name is._ I thought, walking after Joshua through the wooden doors on the opposite side of the one's we came in.

"Buh-bye, Amu!" Madison called, waving like mad. "See you soon!" Again, to enthusiastic for me. After a quick tour of the kitchen, storage room, and the janitor's closet (you know, with all the cleaning supplies.), I bid fair well to Joshua and Geo, who had been kind enough to see me to the door.

~*A quick drive to Tsukiyomi residence*~

"I'm home!" I drop my jacket on the table, kicking my shoes off by the shoe rack. I'll fix them later. I hear footsteps pound down the stairs.

"Amu-chi!" Something tackles me.

"Y-yaya?" I hit my head on the tile flooring. Gonna have a bruise by tomorrow.

"Yaya! Show some manners, won't you?" Utau. Her voice had a hint of irritation in it, but her eyes showed that she was amused.

"Oh! Sorry." She jumped up when Utau had come downstairs, so she extended her hand out, and I grabbed it.

"No no. It's fine Yaya. Just don't surprise me like that, okay?" No response, but I did get a sly smile. Yaya language for no promises. Great.

"Get the job?" Utau asked, arms crossed and foot tapping.

"Yeah. It has a good pay, and it's close to school, so I can go afterwards." For the first time in a long time, I felt proud of myself. "Well, it's almost 8, so I'm goin' to bed. Goodnight guys." With Yaya's complaining in the background, I ran up the stairs to my room.

Quickly closing the door behind me, I start getting my pj's out when I feel somebody watching me. I turn around and...

* * *

Me: HAHA CLIFF HANGER ~NYA! Sorry, couldn't resist. Guess who it is, and I'll give a shout out to you next chapter.

Amu: If there IS a next chapter.

Me: Quiet. I've been busy. See you all next time, and review this story to give me ideas. Good or bad.


	12. Another Day, Another New Person

Me: A new chapter, I started making this on September 14, and I just finished it today! FINALLY!

Amu: Nobody guessed who it was... Oh well!

Ikuto: **JoTan doesn't own Shugo Chara, and only her ideas. **By the way, the answer might have been a_ bit_ to hard.

Me: *goes into emo corner* I know...

* * *

*Recap*

_Quickly closing the door behind me, I start getting my pj's out when I feel somebody watching me. I turn around and..._

*End Recap*

I turn around and I see the last person I would have thought to see. "T-Tadase! How did you get in he-" a cold hand covered my mouth, and said boy smirks.

"Us nekos have a way around. A little bird told me you got a job at Sweetheart Cafe." His hand was removed from my mouth, allowing me to reply.

"And who was this 'little bird' that told you that bit of imformation?" My arms crossed, raising an eyebrow. He smirked. I don't know why, but Tadase seemed... _out of character, _I guess is the right term.

"I don't plan on telling you, now wake up. I might tell you later..." his voice faded from my head, and my eyes snapped open. My hands go to the book Jolynn gave me and skim over the table of contents.

~*5 minutes later*~

"Aha! 'Tricks of the Mind'. 'Along with many other super-natural beings, nekos can make humans see things that are not real, or _illusions_. This can cause the person casting it to seem different then how he or she normally would behave.' Well that explains tha-"

"Amu-chi? Are you awake?" Yaya's soft voice whispered through the cracked door. I shut the book closed and stuffed it under my pillow before openning the door.

"Yes Yaya? What is it?" I whispered, studying her face.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Oh no one, just myself. Now then, what did you really come for?" Yaya grinned slyly.

"Yaya stole some sweets from the kitchen. Utau doesn't want any, so do you want?" She entered my room, emptying her pajama pockets of the candy bars, lollipops, and chocolate.

"Sure, I'm already up anyways." I start chewing on a Crunch bar, watching Yaya rip open the wrapper of a Twix candy. _Hm, should I tell her? ... No, I promised not to tell anybody._

"Amu-chi? You okay?" Looking up, Yaya had stopped mid-bite and was studying my face.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine. Just a bit tired is all." I rubbed the back of my head as I smiled reasuringly at my childish friend. She nods and quickly finishes her candy. Getting up off my bed, Yaya walks over to my door on tip-toe. Opening the door, she turns around and smiles.

"G'night Amu-chi. Sweet dreams!" her whisper was still loud and clear as Yaya slowly closed the door.

"Good night Yaya. Dream of candy and happiness." I thought I heard you say something like "I always do" or something, but I wasn't sure. Sighing, I lay back down, my hand over the book under my pillow as I fall into a peaceful sleep...

~*6:23 A.M. The next day*~

I woke up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock, buzzing and beeping, booping and bopping. My fist slams onto the snooze button, probably having it "snooze" for the rest of eternity. "Ugh, fricken' thing. Hate mornings." I grumbled, slowly getting out of my comfortable bed to get ready for the day. "Why was my clock set so early anyways..." rubbing the back of my head, some of my pink hair fell in front of my face as I opened and closed drawers in my dresser. Changing quickly, I walk out of my room, headed downstairs for a quick bite to eat.

"Morning." I grumbled as I passed Utau and Yaya. "Watcha doing up so late?"

"We're gonna start practicing for the dance competition! Besides, it only goes on every other school year," Yaya said cheerfully.

"The boys are coming over in a bit, but do you have work today?" Utau asked.

"Yeah..."I start chewing on my toast with nutella on it, "See you guys later." I wave slightly, grabbing my keys and helmet. Getting my helmet and shoes on, I get on my motorcycle and leave. _Sure do hate mornings._

~*At work, 7:30 A.M.*~

"Good morning!" My co-workers chorused as I entered. A few new faces were there, all of which were more waitresses.

"Hello guys." I wave and smile, only to be hug-tackled by a certain blonde.

"AMU-CHI! You actually made it!" Madison practically screamed in my ears, squeezing me in a bear hug.

"M-Madison-chan! Don't choke the poor girl on her first day." One of the waitresses said. She was a bit short, and looked to be in elementary school. And she had long blue hair, a pair of emerald-colored eyes, and her dress was black and white.

When Madison finally let me go, the girl came up to me. "Hello, I'm Konata. Pleasure to meet you." The girl said. "Oh, and I'm in high school by the way." She added with a sly smile.

"Eh? You only look 11!" was my smart reply.

"I take after my mom is all, but I also love video games and manga." Konata said, waving her right hand up and down as she looked slightly away.

"Huh."

"Anyways," Madison said, " lets introduce you to the others, shall we, Amu-chi?"

"Yeah, before the customers start coming in."

"but I need my-" I got cut off.

"You'll get your dress in 15 minutes. Enough time to do proper introductions, neh?" Konata said, leading me toward the group of girls talking and laughing.

* * *

Me: Ugh, the actual chapter is only 1,044 words ~nya. So short.*bows head*

Amu: Sorry if I seemed a bt OOC to some readers, but JoTan wanted to hurry up and update this already...

Me: *head goes back up* Oh! By the way ~nya! Anyone remember the anime Lucky Star? KONATA-CHAN IS FROM IT! =D

Ikuto: She's been watching that on youtube lately, and she was being to lazy to come up with her own characters and names...

Me: SHUT UP ~NYA! At least Madison is somewhat from my-

Amu: 8th grade homeroom? Madison in reality isn't actually a blond, but she sure does act like one.

All: Bye-bee. (Amu and Ikuto have pissed-off expressions at this as they wave the 'I Love You' sign)

Me: KAWAII! JUST LIKE LUCKY STAR ~NYA!


	13. Author's Note 2

Hello free-lancing readers, followers, and flamers alike. I have decided to rewrite all of my stories. I apologize if you thought this was an update, but my mind is made. Whoever wants to, by all means pick up the story. Just ask first.

Hopefully, I will have the new replacement stories up within a week. However, expect slow updates. I am a rather busy person and tend to procrastinate to no end. That, and I have a horrible memory.

Thank you for taking the time to read this, and again, sorry for the possibly sad, possibly good news.


End file.
